Armageddon The Demise of Harry Stamper
by gmstep1
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction writing for an English project and I am excited to see how it turns out. I am writing a new ending to the film Armageddon. I wasn't a fan of the ending because I do not think Bruce Willis needed to be the one to die. I know many will think this is a dark way to end the movie, but I feel it would have been better for me in this way.


**Armageddon, the demise of Harry Stamper**

It was time to draw straws and see who would be the one to stay on the asteroid heading towards Earth. The nuclear bomb meant to destroy the asteroid had its remote detonator damaged and could not be fixed, meaning someone would have to stay. Everyone volunteered to stay but the only fair way to decide was to draw straws. A.J drew the short straw. Harry did everything he could to take his place but A.J would not let it happen. A.J knew that Harry promised Grace that he would return to her. A.J realized he was the only one who didn't have a family and thought that he should be the one to detonate the nuclear bomb. There was no changing his mind.

The asteroid was on a direct path to Earth and if it was not destroyed soon, it would be to close and destroy the Earth on impact. The crew had little time to act if they wanted to save the world. The zero barrier mark was quickly approaching and it was time to take A.J to the air lock. Harry and the rest of the crew walked A.J there. Harry always had issues with A.J as he practically raised him, he had always thought of him as a son. A.J was romantically involved with Grace, Harry's daughter. Harry wasn't a big fan of this and finally had a way to remove A.J out of the picture. All he had to do was simply let him stay and detonate the nuke. Harry said his goodbyes to A.J and promised him that he would take care of Grace. A.J knew that Grace needed her father and that she could do so much better than him, so he made the ultimate sacrifice to be the hero and save humanity. A.J thanked Harry for all that he has done for him and walked out of the shuttle. Harry stood at the door and contemplated the decision he had just made, but knew A.J was not right for Grace.

The clock is approaching three minutes now until zero barrier. The shuttle is having engine problems but manages to get off of the asteroid leaving A.J behind.

As A.J sat on the asteroid he sends Houston a message for Grace.

A.J said "Grace I am so sorry I had to do this. You need your father and I am the only one who has no family in the crew. You have to understand the situation and work through it. Being with you the past 8 months have been the best days of my life, but I have to do this for you, your father and the entire world. Always remember me, I love you Grace Stamper."

The transmission from A.J ended and Grace was devastated. The man of her dreams was leaving her to save the human race.

 **Back in Space**

The shuttle was flying away from the asteroid as time before zero barrier was dwindling. Colonel Sharp captain of the Freedom Shuttle was beginning to get worried that something happened and A.J was not able to set the nuke off. He suggests turning around and blowing the device himself. Harry, who knew A.J very well told Colonel Sharp that A.J would never leave a job unfinished and to continue ahead. The asteroid was 10 seconds and counting from crossing zero barrier. A.J was hit with debris from the asteroid and somehow still managed to reach the detonator. As the asteroid hit zero barrier, the nuke went off and sent relief to everyone except Grace.

 **Houston NASA Base**

The Freedom Shuttle has landed and the surviving crew consisting of Harry, Chick, Rockhound, Bear, Cosmonaut Lev, Colonel Sharp, and Co-Pilot Watts exit to a crowd chanting their names and thanking them for saving the planet. Each member of the crew was met with their loved ones besides for Harry. Grace was nowhere to be found. Harry became concerned and started asking around. He soon found out that Grace left before they landed.

 **A Few Days Later**

Grace showed up at her father's house. She was a mess and has questions to ask her father. The entire surviving crew of the Freedom shuttle was there.

She began by asking "Why A.J? Why not Rockhound he has nothing going for himself. He could have stayed and no one would of cared."

Harry responds the only way he can, "We drew straws honey unfortunately A.J was the one to draw the short one."

Grace became furious and stormed out of the house. Everyone's lives seem to have been getting better besides for Harry's. Chick is living back with his ex-wife and son, Rockhound didn't have to pay that lone shark back because he saved his life. Oh and don't let me forget he got the stripper of his dreams. Bear got to spend the night in the White House the night they got back just as he requested before the mission. As for Harry, he was confused and depressed always wondering if he had made the right decision on that god forsaken asteroid.

 **1 Week Later**

A service was being held at Houston's St. Mary's Catholic Church for the fallen heroes of the mission. The church was packed. There wasn't even room to put your arms up. The streets outside were full of fans just waiting to catch a glimpse of their heroes as they walk outside. The service lasted 2 hours. Famous actors, sports stars and well known people were in attendance to show their gratitude and support for the members of the crew in attendance and those who weren't so lucky. Something just didn't feel right to the crew however. After the service they met for dinner. Harry began talking, "How is everyone doing?" he asked. Harry was shocked with the responses as they all said they were doing just fine besides for missing their old friends. His friends asked him the same. He was the only one suffering from PTSD and depression due to what he had to do on the asteroid. Harry hadn't spoke to his daughter for over a week and it was really getting to him. All of his friends were worried about him and insisted that he go and get evaluated at a mental institution before he does something dumb.

Rockhound said "Harry I know that I haven't been the brightest of the bunch but I think you might want to get checked out."

Bear responded "Harry that's coming from Rockhound. I think you should do what the real nutjob says."

Harry, "You are right guys. I have been having issues for the past week and don't know if I can get through it. I will go in tomorrow and get checked out. Thanks guys for always looking out for me."

The group of old friends joined for a group hug and moved along.

 **At The Mental Institution**

The next day Harry goes through a course of tests and was found to have a clear case of depression. He was checked in to their facility immediately, only he was not happy about it. Harry spent weeks in the facility with no improvement. He had visitors that came through every day, but there was just something missing in him. Harry began seeing images from the mission. They haunt him every night when he goes to bed in his dreams. His friends become very worried, their lives have become better than ever and Harry is wilting away in the institution. They take matters into their own hands. Rockhound, Bear, and Chick break Harry out and go on a road trip to find Grace. The only trouble is that Grace has moved out of the state.

 **Road to Recovery**

Rockhound, Bear and Chick believe that all Harry needs is forgiveness from his daughter. Harry's friends aren't the brightest but they may have a point here. Harry promised A.J that he would be there for Grace and take care of her. How could he do that if he was not with her. The guys spend a couple days tracking her down, and finally there was a breakthrough. She had moved to Alabama. The guys set off on their trip with one goal, fix Harry and Grace's relationship. Along the way they saw many areas that were destroyed due to all of the looting and rioting in the time that people thought the Earth was about to be destroyed. Now people are rebuilding and fixing those areas up thanks to the brave men who saved the world. Everywhere they stopped along the way people thanked them for what they did. Harry's friends even noticed that Harry was starting to cheer up. As they got closer to where Grace was staying Harry became excited. Bear had to calm him down so he would not get his hopes up. They now knew that fixing their relationship would be all it would take to get the old Harry back. Grace grew up with an irregular family. Her family was Harry's friends. They thought it would be best that they talk to her first before Harry did. It took awhile for them to get through to her that sacrifices had to be made while up there one that horrible rock. She had trouble accepting the fact that someone had to sacrifice themselves, and why it had to be A.J. They thought it was time to bring in Harry, and try to patch things up. That however did not work the way they wanted. At the sight of her father Grace broke down in tears. She couldn't look at him the same anymore. She knew he promised to come back to her, but he was supposed to bring A.J back with him. Harry was crushed and didn't know where to begin.

Harry started by saying "Gracie I am so sorry. I know I promised you that both A.J and I would come home to you. Some things just don't always work out the way they are supposed to.

Grace responds in a loud yelling manner "There had to have been another way though Daddy! Why A.J the love of my life, why did you let him go! We were going to get married and now there is nothing. I have nothing in my life to look forward to. How could you do this to me?"

Harry responds in a quiet whisper "Grace A.J was not good for you. I practically raised him. You have no idea what he was really like. I worked with him everyday. He was not good for you. It was my only option to split you two apart, and now I know that was a huge mistake and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Grace please forgive me?"

Grace sobbing "I am sorry but I can not forgive you dad. I loved A.J and nothing you say or do can bring him back. I will never forgive you. You ruined my life."

Harry now very upset "Grace I only did what I thought was best for the both of us. I guess you can't see that. I hope that one day you might be able to forgive me for what I did that day on that god forsaken rock. I know it may take awhile for you too recover, but you will find someone else, and when you do maybe you will be able to forgive me."

Grace furious "Dad I want you to leave and never come back. You ruined my life. Get out of my house and leave with your friends.

Harry walks out with glossy, tear filled eyes not knowing what to make of his life. Once hero of the world, now loneliest man on Earth, without the love of his daughter. What shall he do now?

 **The End**


End file.
